1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in low-operating-force connectors in which a pair of female and corresponding male housings are fitted with and separated from each other through rotation of a cam member provided with levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of such a connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication No. Showa 52-133993, in which, with a view to providing a structure whereby a pair of receptacle-side and plug-side connectors with multiple and complementary terminals therein are coupled and separated with a low operating force, an engaging projection and an engaging lever are respectively formed on one and the other of the connectors such that they are brought into and out of engagement with each other through rotation of the lever.
Shown in FIG. 7 is a lever-including connector according to the prior art as mentioned above, in which a represents a female connector directly fixed to a wall p of an electric instrument such as an electric junction box (or a panel) and b a male connector. Projections c are provided on the opposite lateral walls of the female connector a and levers d each with a cam groove e are rotatably provided on the opposite lateral walls of the male connector b such that they cooperate with each other to couple and decouple the connectors through rotation of the levers d. In the figure, denoted f is a stopper for the lever d and g a locking spring which engages with the lever d to lock the same from accidental movement to prevent separation of the female and male connectors a and b.
With the connector of FIG. 7, however, the lever d can be operated with one hand to cause unlocking only when one of the connectors, female a is fixed to a firm member such as a panel or wall p of an electric instrument as in FIG. 7. When the structure is applied, e.g., to a female and a male connectors for interconnecting wiring harnesses, since neither of the connectors is fixed in position, both hands must necessarily be used to unlock the connectors, causing inconvenience and inefficiency in operations in a confined space such as in an automobile. In addition, since locking means (locking spring 2) is provided on the male connector b, which is capable of locking the lever d prior to and independently of the coupling of the connectors, the locking of the lever d by the locking means may result in misunderstanding that the coupling of the connectors has been completed. Further, where the levers d are in a locked position prior to the fitting of the connectors, it is first necessary to release the levers d from the locking means and, prior to rotating the levers 4, to move the levers d so as to align their cam grooves d with the associated projections c, which is very troublesome.